


В конюшне

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, Kid Dracula - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Unicorns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Откуда-то сбоку послышалось тихое фырканье. Молодой вампир замер на месте и вытянул шею, деятельно прислушиваясь.— Раф?Снова фырканье.— Рафаэлло! — облегчённо прошептал Дракулёнок и двинулся к источнику звука.





	В конюшне

Дракулёнок осторожно приоткрыл скрипнувшую дверь тёмного помещения и, собравшись с духом, юркнул в сумрак. Привычная ласковая темнота обступила его со всех сторон.  
Откуда-то сбоку послышалось тихое фырканье. Молодой вампир замер на месте и вытянул шею, деятельно прислушиваясь.  
— Раф?  
Снова фырканье.  
— Рафаэлло! — облегчённо прошептал Дракулёнок и двинулся к источнику звука.  
Ноги вывели его к большому коню. Даже в темноте он умудрился излучать какое-то странное, спокойное беловатое свечение. Увидев сына хозяина, он приподнял голову и дружелюбно повёл ушами.  
— Ра-а-а-аф! — Дракулёнок подошёл ближе и обхватил единорога за шею, прижавшись к чудоконю. — Как я рад тебя видеть! А я уже летать умею, представляешь? Александр научил…  
Рафаэлло снова фыркнул, терпеливо снося ласки. Вообще, единорог не любил, когда к нему прикасался кто-то, кроме хозяина, но это был особый случай. Юный Дракулёнок был совсем малышом, недавно справившим своё тридцатилетие, и обижать его было нельзя.  
Молодой вампир тем временем забрался на спину единорога и теперь легонько поглаживал короткую белоснежную шерсть.  
— Какая мягкая-я-я-я…  
— Дракулёнок, ты здесь? — Дверь конюшни тихонько приоткрылась, и внутрь вместе с лунными лучами проник Влад. — Ох ты, горе моё чесночное! Я же говорил, не трогай Рафаэлло, — он поднял сына на руки.  
Малыш не сопротивлялся. Он прилёг на плечо отца и зевнул, глядя на то, как единорог укладывается:  
— Па, а почему Раф светится?  
— Потому что он единорог, комарик. Все единороги светятся в темноте.  
Ещё один зевок.  
— Хотел бы я быть единорогом, — сонно прошептал Дракулёнок, утыкаясь в плечо лбом и расслабляясь.  
Влад улыбнулся и понёс сына в дом:  
— А ты засыпай поскорее. И станешь там единорогом.  
— Светящимся?  
— Ага.  
— Круто! — Вампирёныш послушно прикрыл глаза.  
Старший Дракула грустно вздохнул, продолжая свой путь:  
«Мечтай, малыш, мечтай! Мечтай, пока мечтается…»


End file.
